principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Bara Ratoba
A bit higher than Captain-level. Appearance Bara is not ugly. Bara is not handsome. He's just normal. He is a white man, slightly built, a strong chin, blue-grey eyes, platinum blonde hair in a Viking style. Personality Bara is smart, but he does seem a little slow at some things. He always talks with himself as the third person ("Bara like Mr.Lance-boss-sir.") He is completely obsessed with loyalty, and his Zanpakuto spirits are to very violent ones that often scold him for lowering himself. Bara likes to help other weaker creaures that are hurt or in pain. He was reduced to tears after accidentally killing a bird in a battle once. Is slightly autistic. History Deemed "dysfuntional" by Central, Bara was sentenced to life in Nest of Maggots. He busted himself out during the riot and was picked up by Smiley and brought before Seifuku. Plot Powers and Abilities A Zanjutsu type ArtiShini. Great Spiritual Power Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Expert Shunpo Practicioner Expert Swordsman Specialist Highly Perceptive Keen Intelligence Zanpakuto Bara has two Zanpakuto, another reason Central deemed his unstable. They come together for one Bankai, though. Zanpakuto Name: '' Umi Tora and Sora Ryu- In their sealed forms. Bara's zanpakuto's take the form of katanas. Umi Tora has a blue hilt wrap, Sora Ryu green. *'Shikai: Roar, Umi Tora (Sea Tiger) Bara sheathes Umi Tora, then calls out Roar, and unsheathes it. It grows longer, looking like one of the poles that sealed away Koga Kuchiki, only aquamarine. **'Shikai Special Ability: '''Water elemental. ***'Shio no Tsume (Tide Claw) *'Shikai: Roar, Sora Ryu (Sky Dragon)' : Bara sheathes Sora Ryu, then calls out Roar, and unsheathes it. It grows longer, looking like one of the poles that sealed away Koga Kuchiki, only white-green. *'Shikai Special Ability: '''Wind elemental. **'Kaze no Kiba (Breeze Fang)' *'Bankai: Kocho Oni no Shi no Goon (Storm Surge Death Demon)''' : Bara places both the blades next to each other and spins them fast. He keeps spinning and yells the name of his Bankai, then it takes the form of a trident. Only on bottom of the trident is a sword placed. So it actually looks a bit like a Roman spear with a much fatter and longer blade one one side, and then a grey-blue version of king Neptune's trident on the other. In this form, Bara can use Storm abilities, Wind, Water, and Lightning. He also has amost absolute control over the weather. Relationships Central 46 - The Central 46 sentenced him to the Nest of Maggots for merely being unique. This will, like with so many other decisions by the Central 46, prove to be one with bad consequences for Soul Society. Seifuku - Seifuku treats him well, because he is invaluable to the Army. Smiley - Bara's caretaker, of sorts. Due to his experience with Enya and other "special case" soldiers, Smiley is one of the few who can actually communicate with Bara, and has taken him under his wing, as well as protecting him from those in Seifuku's Army who would bully him for being different. This should ''not ''be mistaken as genuine affection; after all, Smiley used to be a serial killer. Rather, Smiley sees vast potential in Bara and doesn't mind the extra effort to bring that potential out. Trivia Often gets made fun of for his name. Often gets made fun of for helping others. Never cares. He could beat all their puny, bully-asses, but he keeps it cool, yo. (lol, had to say it ^_^) But for real, Bara never cares what others say about him, he does cry or get mad when other people cry or get mad though. Is slightly autistic. His sword-fighting skill is crazy awesome, though. Ambidextrous. Quotes